Vegeta's daughter
by Kitkat-51398
Summary: Ok, first-ish story on here, the title might say it all, but its the story of Bra and her father Vegeta, many father daughter moments and some moments would be from my own personal father daughter experiences, hope its good. Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Time: 2 years after the Majin Buu saga.  
>Date: May 12, 9:01 pm Place: WestCity Hospital.<p>

**note: this is a story of Vegeta and his daughter bra, why i chose to do one on their father daughter love is because this is my life in bra's shoes i guess you can say that. Vegeta is my dad Edward, and Bra is me ZAG, (my initials,) enjoy, and tell me what you think i guess. Hope its good cause i such at writting.**

Bulma, Vegeta's wife was screaming in the hospital room, giving birth to their second child. Vegeta sighed, he, Trunks, and Mr and Mrs Briefs had been

waiting nearly 10 hours for the kid to be born. "Dad, how much longer of this?" The 10 year old asked annoyed and sleepy. "I dont know son." He

replied, and began to tap his foot and cross his arms. Half and hour later a nurse with brown hiar and blue eyes came in the waiting room with a smile

across her face. "Congrats, Its a girl." '_**A girl**_?' Vegeta thought and quickly followed the lady in white along with the rest of his family, into a cream

smallish room with Bulma in a bed holding the child in her arms. Her pale skin sweaty and blue eyes filled with joy. After seeing his wife his eyes drifted

to the girl. Her hair blue and spiked, darker skin then Trunks', eyes closed and one of her feet sticking outa the white blanket she was wrapped in. "She

looks like a boy!" Trunks snorted putting his hands at his hips. '**_He's right_**,' Vegeta thought, and Bulma looked cross. "Dont say that about your sister!"

She rasped out and looked at the girl. "Whats her name hunny?" The blonde asked. "Bra, Alishanee, Briefs." "Hmp, Alishanne in sayian means 'Little

girl who plays alot.'" "Really." Bulma chuckled, "Trunks wanna hold her?" "Sure," he was handed the small girl and he laughed. "Still looks like a boy,

you sure she isnt one?" Bra was passed around the room for everyone to hold, except Vegeta. "Come on Mr Vegeta." "Yeah, shes your kid." The elderly

said. "I might crush her." He confessed, smirking. It got late and the Nurse insisted Bulma and Bra sleep. Trunks and the Briefs did too, except Vegeta

who stayed up all night watching his daughter snore. The next day the Fam Bam would be going home. The others were still asleep, including the Mini

Bulma. "Hmmp, ok Bra, i will have you trian yes, but wont expectit 24/7," then she opened her eyes, blue like her mothers. '**_Disgrace tothe royal _**

**_family._**' "Ok Princess," '**_Princess_**?' He shook his head and continued, "Anyway..." he lost his focus when the blue eyes made him melt. "Your mother's

daughter alright." She giggled, "Smarter though." Later the rest awoke and got their stuff together. "Comeon Vegeta hold her!" Bulma said almost

ready to leave the hospital. He shook his head, then he glanced at Bra, "Fine." Mrs Briefs gave her sleeping granddaughter to Vegeta and he felt

strange. A wave of emotions took over him, protection, happiness, and-love. Vegeta feeling funny, he brought the little girl to his

face, their cheecks touching, and a smile growing on his face. "OH keep the position hunny!" Then there was a flash, Bra out of Vegeta's hands

and Vegeta was gone! 5 hours past quickly and he returned to Capsule Corp. "Well look who came back!" Bulma and Trunks yelled together. _**'Damnit'**_

he thought and went to bed.

**Short yes, maybe there will be more chapters to come i dont know! **


	2. Chapter 2

Bra tossed and turned yawning and looking aound the bright room, it was 9:30 on a Saturday morning and the small 8 year old was ready to have a

great weekend. Bra got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a long pink shirt. This was her favorite outfit. She brushed through her blue hair,

grabbed her bag full of music and manga, and walked out her room in a matter of minuets. It was offly quiet and it really was never quiet so early on a

Saturday. Bra looked around the house and checking the rooms. Trunks was still sound asleep, Mom was working, grandparents in the garden, and

Dad reading the newspaper? That was a truely a sight to be seen. He was also drinking coffee! _'Whats up with Daddy? He normally doesnt act so, _

_**human**.'_ Bra giggled and her father jumped a bit, dropping the paper and spilling the coffee. "Hey Daddy! Why you reading the paper?" She asked

bright blue eyes locked on her father. "Uhg, none of your business." He stated and Bra just made a face smiliar to her mothers. Bra got bored of the

random silence and went up to the stero. She turned it on and took out her Miley Cyrus cd. She placed it in the thing and fastforwarded to to the I 

Miss You and put it on repeat. That was her favorite but it always made her cry, heck it brought a tear to whoever went by her room and heard it a bit.

"Turn that damn thing off." Her father said with his usual gruff voice. "No." The girl responded giggly and then she started waltzing to the music. About

a minuet through the song she heard her dad whisper something. "Yes Daddy?" "Your lossing your footing too easily girl." He smirked and stood up.

"And so, I quit ballet too early." "Let me show some Sayain dance moves." He said still smirking. Bra broke out in a slight laughter, "I didnt know

_Sayains_ could _dance_." "Royalty were the only ones who could." He said looking at her with small pride in his eyes. Bra smiled and let her father show

her to dance. Sayain waltzing was no different to ballroom dancing, the foxtrot, and many other earth dances. Bra and Vegeta kept dancing for a good

while, the song literaly played 10 times in a row before Bra got a small kick to the heart and had tears forming in her eyes. "Hey Bra why are you

crying?" "Dont you get the song Daddy?" He shook his head. "You dont understand how sad this song is? Wow and I thought _Trunks_ was clueless."

Vegeta didnt look all to amused. Bra sighed and turned off the song. "Ok, so this song is about someone missing someone _alot_. See that someone

either died or left the other someone and it hurt them way more than some fight." Vegeta gave her a look. "Well I nor your Mother and Brother have

left you, so your good right?" "Its just a sad song, Ive got tons of sad songs." "And you listen to these for _fun_? I would rather have you not train at all

then see or hear you cry over some stupid song." Bra smiled at that comment, her father was the best father in the world! She knows this and he may

seem like a peice of tough and icy meat but hes a really good guy with a heart that cares for his family. Heck Bra's even heard Goten and Gohan say

they wanted Vegeta as a father rather than Goku sometimes! Bra smiled again and hugged her father and left the room leaving him some what

stunned. "I love you Princess," she heard him say as she left and she looked back and said, "I love you too Daddy."

**A/N: I updated! Lol, and writting that brought me to tears cuz thats what me and my daddy did once. Dance to a Miley Cyrus song. Dont judge me I was 8. I really miss my Daddy oh to much. Also I dont own Miley Cyrus or Dbz, if I did my dad would have been out on bail the first second he was put in that stupid place.**


End file.
